


Fall, fix, fail

by CorvinaFarrin



Series: 'What if' dsmp shorts [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Destruction, Evil TommyInnit, Explosions, Forgiveness, Pain, Rational thinking, Regret, The 'what if' ending, stab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvinaFarrin/pseuds/CorvinaFarrin
Summary: What if Tommy blamed everything on L'manburg and not Techno? What if he changed his mind and saw the nation as pointless?The story in which Tommy blew up L'manburg
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit&Dream, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur&TommyInnit
Series: 'What if' dsmp shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181084
Kudos: 60





	Fall, fix, fail

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea. Take it as you will

What was the point of rebellion? He'd spent weeks in this ravine and everything they were planning never made sense anymore. Their words were a ticking clock in his head, a timer to destruction, because that's what L'manburg was now known for. Bloodshed and loss and what for? He slammed his head into the wall for a third time. He gave up his discs for freedom but that didn't matter because he was banished. He shared his happiness with Tubbo but his friend turned his back on him. He seemed happier without him. He was a right hand man to a tyrant but it felt like he was the villain. Like their plans to destroy the current president was betraying his nation. No. His head hit the wall again. It wasn't his nation. It was Wilbur's. So what did he have left?

Blood ran down his temples in thick rivulets but it didn't matter.

Tommy saw the look in Dream's eyes. Tommy saw the ultimate plan behind the masked face. Even if they were to save L'manburg for the second time, what would they do? They would take their place back on the stage but everything would go back to normal. This is how it started though, right? When it all seemed normal, something went wrong...

Tommy let his legs carry him up and out of the ravine. He felt dizzy-sick to the head. Fresh air knocked him in the face, making him stumble against the wall. Wilbur made L'manburg. Wilbur made him join L'manburg. Tommy joined L'manburg. He doesn't want to be a part of it anymore.

It was the reason he didn't have his discs. It was the reason Tubbo betrayed him. It was the reason he wasn't home tending to his small carrot farm and enjoying the sun against his young face. He rubbed the scar on his shoulder beneath his shirt. It was the reason he suffered.

He was too young for this. Too young to be this bloodthirsty with an overflowing hatred for Schlatt. Schlatt used to be his friend. L'manburg even took his friends away from him. When did they turn against each other? How, when, why? He fell to his knees, stifling the sobs in his throat. 

Someone ran their hands through his red stained hair and tipped his chin upwards. Green, soft fabric enveloped his shaking figure.

"Don't let them force you into things you don't want to do." Dream cooed. He ignored the man's sudden presence and rambled.

"I'm tired-tired of fighting. I want to take it back but-but what's the point? We die in the end." He clawed at Dream's clothes. Dream also hurt him but not as much as that nation. Dream took his discs but it was because of L'manburg.

"I want it gone"' Tommy snarled. He could practically hear Dream raise an eyebrow.

"You want l'manburg gone?"

"I helped build it but I don't want it anymore. It-it wasted my life."

Dream pulled away from him and searched his glossy eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Goddammit Dream, you can help me or not but I'm finding a way-"

Dream thrust two items into his hands. He caught it against his chest. The discs were shinier than he last remembered and slightly bigger. No. He just became skinnier in that hell hole of a ravine.

"Wha-why? This was for our freedom." Dream shrugged.

"It was for L'manburg's freedom. There won't be a Lmanburg to give freedom to when we're done." He picked himself up and offered Tommy his gloved hand. 

"I'm ready when you are." Tommy didn't hesitate. He'd have everything back when they got rid of L'manburg-everything including the discs. 

He tucked his possessions away. "Let's get it back." And by 'it', he meant his family.

***

Wilbur declared Tubbo president because Tommy wasn't there. Tommy wasn't there because he was stood in front of the button. 

"It's just going to repeat itself." he whispered. "Everyone will be happy again and then war, followed by sacrifice." his hand ghosted over the oak button. Dream may have helped him collect stacks of tnt but that didn't mean they were friends. It meant that they were working together for one common goal- a server without a nation to die for.

"Press it" he told himself. "Press it and I will be happy again."

"I'll be free." his smile reached his sleep ridden eyes. "It was never meant to be" A hand touched his shoulder, and he whipped out his sword.

_click_

Wilbur covered his brother in the explosion. He had followed Tommy to the cave he dug out for himself but didn't expect tnt. He didn't expect his corrupted brother hovering over a button, convincing himself to end it all. 

The rubble sliced through his clothes but the worst was the sword through his chest. Blood leaked from the corners of his mouth.

"T-tommy"

His brother stared wide eyed and released his grip on the sword. 

"Will? WILL"

Tommy grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "I-I thought you were trying to stop me- I thought you were someone else or-"

He gazed out through the broken wall to the horrified faces of the crowd. Technoblade included.

"I-I-NO"

Dream screamed 'yes' in the distance, as his hand placed a final wither skull. Tubbo was sprawled on the floor. Techno hadn't expected this rebellion before him.

"No, Will. I-I couldn't stand L'manburg." he hiccupped and realized his face was wet from crying. He laid Wilbur's head on his lap. 

"I wa-wanted us to be happy. I wanted T-tubbo back an-and you." 

Wilbur laughed gently, red bubbling in his mouth.

"You really hated L'manburg." he sighed.

Tommy broke down, pressing his forehead to his brother's to try stop the tears. "Only L'manburg. Not you-oh fuck-never you"

Will cupped his cheek with a single hand. "It's okay. It was my fault. I never-ah" the blade through his chest _hurt_. It hurt even more because it was unexpected but it only made him smile more. That was how Techno taught him to fight.

"I dragged you into this."

"No- Will"

"You're just a kid. You're my little brother."

Will's eyes fluttered. "Wait, Will stay with me okay? I have something I-" he lied, hoping it would keep Will awake a little longer. He reached for his discarded satchel across the room, tipping it over. A map, the forgotten bandana Tubbo gave him, a shredded flag, his shattered communicator-

"I deserve this Tommy"

"Fuc-no-wait"

He turned back. Will's eyelids covered the fire that used to dwell in his deep, brown eyes. His hand was locked with Tommy's, but it was pale and unmoving. 

Tommy never heard the chaos. He screamed because the one thing he tried to prevent, happened. He held onto the corpse tighter because he wanted it to breathe again. What was he thinking? He closed his eyes, wanting it to shut forever. What had he done?

**Author's Note:**

> I think if this happened it would explain why everyone is plotting against Tommy, why Techno and Phil left without Tommy to the artic empire and never saw him in exile, why Tubbo didn't mind exiling him in the first place..etc and why everyone is okay with ghostburr. Because Tommy killed Wilbur and now everyone hates him. Tell me what you think
> 
> hope you enjoyed, thanks for kudos <3


End file.
